A Strange Friend
by Prophet21
Summary: Enjoy the story. If you have any complaints, please tell me so i can fix them.
1. The new comer

9, 7, and the twins were heading back to the library after the souls were released. They were half way to their when 3 heard a noise. 3 looked around where the noise came from. 4, noticing how uneasy her brother was she asked," 3, whats the matter ,". He said," I thought I heard a noise over there", pointing towards where he heard the noise. They heard another noise from the same direction. 9 & 7 heard the noise as well, looking at the scared twins. 7 saw movement behind a collapsed wall. "I think I saw something move over there", said 7. Then instantly a machine ran towards them from the wall. The group realized that it wasn't possible, but it was the Cat Beast. " I thought 7 killed the cat beast back at the factory", said 3 to his sister. She told the twins to hide somewhere so they would be safe. After that was said, they ran to hide from the vat beast. They hid behind a barrel. " I hope they are okay", said 3. 4 was looking from the barrel she was hiding behind to see what happened. She saw that the beast had stop and gave 9 and 7 a note. 9 took the note from the beast nervously, then reading the note. "What is he reading 4", he asked his sister. She simply shrugged and continued watching. 9 looked up to the cat beast and back to the note. 9 was talking to 7 what he read. 7 slowly relaxed from her defensive position. She then motioned them to come. They looked at each other and slowly walked to seven. "Don't worry, he says he not going to harm us. He just wants to join us.", said 9. The cat beast flickered its eyes to the twins. "Don't worry, i won't harm you, I just want to join your group.", said the cat beast. 3 and 4 were shocked, yet amazed how the machine managed to talk to them. "You can talk to us", said 3 and 4 in unison. The beast nodded in agreement to them. "Come on, we have to get going", said 7. So now the group and the new member walked to the demolished buliding.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising, and the group was beginning to stir from their sleep. 3 woke up remembering what happened yesterday. He can't believe that a machine is befriending them. 3 looked around the room, noticing that 9 and 7 were gone. 3 got scared because of this, waking his sister up. "Whats wrong 3", his sister asked. "9 and 7 are gone, and so is the machine", said 3. They heard a noise coming up the stairs. They hid behind a stack of books. 4 peered from their hiding spot. The beast was trying to find the twins since he couldn't find them. They watched as the cat beast looked everywhere for them. 3 accident knocked over a couple of items next to him. The beast tried to locate where the noise came from. The cat beast found them and walked towards them. They cowered behind their hiding place. The beast was right next to them. They were waiting for the worst. "Why are you hiding", asked the cat beast. They were shocked that they weren't dead. "Why aren't you hurting us", asked 3. "I'm not going to hurt you", said the beast. 4 was surprised what the machine said. "Where are 9 and 7", asked 3. "They went to explore somewhere", said the machine. The twins were relieved to hear this. "You thought that I hurt them didn't you", asked the machine. "Yes", said the twins in unison. "That's alright, I get why you were thinking that way", said the machine. The machine lied down next to the twins. "Its gonna take a long time after i they get back. Besides, its going to be dark.", said the machine. "Lets go catalog some books 4", asked 3.

* * *

"9 do you think its safe to let the machine take care of the twins"asked 7. "I'm not safe with them being with a machine, but whose going to take care of them when were gone", asked 9. "I know its just that i don't trust it.", said 7. They were scavenging for part to use. He sometimes gets nervous when hes around 7. He doesn't know why he acts so clumsy when he's around her. It was starting to get late, it would be dark soon. "7 we have to go, its going 2 be dark", said 9. "Alright, lets get back to the library", said 7. They started to walk back to the library. When they got inside, they couldn't believe what they saw. They saw the machine playing around with the twins. "I can't believe what I'me seeing", said 7. They both were shocked an continued to watch them play around. "Well, good night 9", said 7. "Good night 7", replied 9. She was about to go to the top when she accidentally slipped and fell. The twins and the machine stopped and stared at 7 falling. 9 ran toward 7 before she reached the ground, he caught her just in time. "Its okay, I got you", said 9. 7 looked up to 9, which then made his face feel hot. Then he noticed that he was staring at her. He put 7 down on the ground. "So, are you alright", asked 9. "Yeah, I'm fine", replied 7. Then they heard a growl and looked toward where it came from. 3 and 4 stared at them while the machine understood what was going on, then telling the twins what happened. 9 rubbed the back of his head. "Well, goodnight 7". "Goodnight 9", replied 7.

**Thank you for reading this story. **

**Please leave some reviews , it would be nice **

**If there are any request you would like me to do then review it . **


	3. Chapter 3

The group was beginning to stir from their sleep. 7 and the cat beast were the first ones awake, besides the fact that the cat beast doesn't sleep at all. The twins slowly woke up from their sleep, following up with 9. "Come on, we have to continue scavenging for parts",said 7. "Alright we'll go", replied 9. They started to look for parts they needed for a telescope and something else. "You never catch me 4",said 3. "Oh yes I will", replied 4. 9 and 7 stopped and watch the twins play around, then continued looking for parts. The cat beast continued watching the twins run around from a distance. "I got you 3", said 4. "Hey, no fare", replied 3. Then 3 looked where the cat beast was in the distance. "Why is the machine over there", asked 3 to his sister. She simply shrug and looked around. "I'm going to ask the machine why he's there", said 9. "Can you stop calling him a machine", asked his sister to 3. "That's the only name we could use, unless you can find a better one", said her brother in response. She was thinking of a name to give to the machine. Then it came to her. "How about Arcanum", said 4 in response. "Why arcanum", asked 3. "It means mysterious which goes with him since hes always watching us and just standing there", said 4 in response. "Good point", said 3. The twins walked over to arcanum. "Arcanum, why are you standing here", asked 3. "Arcanum...", said arcanum in confusion. "Since you didn't have one, we gave you a name", replied 4. "Thank you", said arcanum. "Oh, I was standing here so I can watch you and to see if there is any others left", replied arcanum. "Okay", said 3. Arcanum looked around searching for 9 and 7. They were still scavenging for parts. "This is so boring", said 3. "What should we do now", asked 4. Arcanum looked around for something to satisfy the twins. Then remembered reading a book that was in the library. He read something about music and a beat. Then trying t figure out what it meant. He started tapping his foot repeatingly. Then he realized he was making a beat. He then started tapping his claw while continuing tapping his foot. The twins then heard it and watched arcanum making a rhythm. "What are you doing", asked 3. "Making a beat", replied arcanum. Then the twins started to listen to his rhythmic tapping. They started doing a little dance around arcanum without disturbing him. Then 7 & 9 heard the rhythm as well and found where it came from. They saw the twins dancing around arcanum while he was tapping in a rhythmic pattern. The twins saw 9 and 7 watching them. "I have a plan", said arcanum. "What is your plan", said the twins in unison. Arcanum was discussing his plan, when he was finished, the twins smiled. "Alright".said 3. 3 took 9 hand and started to drag him as well as 7 being pulled by 4. Then they simultaneously pushed 9 & 7 together. 9 was a getting nervous since he was this close to her. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see 4 wanted to show them something. 3 and 4 started to dance with each other, then motioning them to do the same. "Come on, lets give it a try", said 7. They slowly started to dance but still they were clumsy since they were beginners. Then they got the hang of it and then started to dance wildly. The twins and the cat beast watched them as they continued then accidentally tripped. They helped each other get up. "Its starting to get late, we should head back", asked 7. 9 noticing that it was getting dark agreed. They started to walk back to the library. When they got there, the twins took 7 to a room while the cat beast took 9 to a corner. "What did you want to talk about", asked 9. Arcanum was writing something down on a piece of paper. He then handed it to 9. The note said," I know that you like her". "What, I do not like 7", replied 9 shocked. Writes down," Don't keep it a secret, I know you love her". "I do not love 7", replied 9. Continues writing,"Alright whatever keeps you happy". Arcanum walked towards the twins coming out of the room. He crouched down to give 3 and 4 a ride on his back. Then a loud crash came from behind 9. He turned around to find a machine similar to arcanum. Arcanum growled as he saw the other machine. He took the twins and went to hide them. The cat beast charged towards 9. 9 waited for the worst to happen. The cat beast was half way reaching 9 when it was knocked out of mid air by arcanum. They fought each other violently to the death. Arcanum managed to rip off the cat beast arm off. He rammed the machine towards the wall, causing a pile of books to fall on the machine. Arcanum got 9 on his back and carried him somewhere to hide. Arcanum put 9 down and went toward the cat beast, continuing the fight between them. "9 are you alright", asked 7. "I'm fine, but what about arcanum", replied 9. They watched as they continued fighting each other. "I'm going to help him", said 7. She ran towards the machine and attacked it. Arcanum bit the machines arm while pinning the machine to the wall. It was 7's chance to defeat the beast. With one swing, she defeated the beast. She noticed that arcanum had a few scratches on him. The twins ran towards arcanum hoping he was alright. "Don't worry I'm fine, just a few scratches",said arcanum. They twins were relieved to hear this. "7 are you alright", asked 9. "Yeah I'm fine", said 7 in response. 9 was happy to see that she was okay. He noticed how close he was to her. He put his hand behind his head. "So, want to go scavenge parts tomorrow", asked 9. "Sure", replied 7.

**I hoped you liked this story **

**Please leave some reviews **

**it would be nice **

**Thank you**


	4. Update

**Attention all readers **

**I need you to decide which one work be the best for the next chapter **

**A. For the arcanum and the twins to have an adventure **

**B. For 9 and 7 to slowly love each other **

**C. A fight scene **

**D. Arcanum bringing the dead stitch punks to life **

**E. Which ever one cause its your choice **

**Please leave some reviews it would be my pleasure in letting me know how u feel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone that I took so long to update this chapter. I had a few problems with tech. Now I'm back and who am I kidding, you really dont care about the author, you just read the stories. Just read the story. **

* * *

3's P.O.V. 

The next day...

I felt someone shaking me, so when I opened my eyes, it was the crack of dawn. I looked to see who had woken me from my sleep, it was only 7 and 9. I woke up my sister so she wouldn't ask me where they went. She woke up irritated, then looked at them. "9 and I are going to scavenge for parts, arcanum will take care of you while were gone", said 7. "Take care", said 9 in advance. They soon started to leave the library. Soon after they left, my sister and I started to walk towards arcanum. "Good morning 3 and 4", said arcanum. "What should we do sister", I asked. "I don't know", replied my sister. We were both thinking fo what we were going to do. "How about fi we explore the builldings", arcanum asked. In unison, we both said,"Yes". Arcanum lowered himself so we could ride on his back. After we've gotten on his back, he ran towards the buildings.

Narrator's P.O.V.

After the rain stopped, life was sprouting form the ground. The grass quickly started to grow in the wastelands. It replaced the dead land with a bright green area. A couple of flowers started to bloom near the library. Life was coming back to the once dead earth. Without the sacrifice of the souls, this land would still dead and the machine would still be alive. All of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for 9.

4's P.O.V. 

We asked arcanum to stop, so he lowered himself so I could explore the unknown area. I jumped off so I could explore the area. My brother went with arcanum to explore a tunnel. I walked towards a pile and started to look through it until my eye caught a rectangular item besides me. I picked up the item, inspecting it. On the back it had an image a bitten apple. It was called an ipod. On the front, it had a screen and a circular button. Due to curiousity, I pressed the button. The srceen let up, which surprised me, almost dropping the item. I then remembered that I read about this item in a book. I started to look after them, until I bumped into something, makeing me fall back, still clutching the ipod. I looked up to see arcanum and my brother. "Brother, guess what I found", I asked. "What is it sister", he asked. I showed him the item and said,"It's called an ipod, humans use this to listen to songs. This seems to make her brother curious, even herself. However, this left arcanum confused.

General P.O.V 

3 started to scroll through the songs. She stopped and looked at a song named,"Party Rock Anthem, By LMFAO". Due to her curiousity, she played the song. When they heard the song, they were confused, however, 3 started to dance to the song, followed by his sister. They were dancing for a while until they stopped and looked at arcanum. Arcanum danced to the music, and was better then 3 and 4. The twins were surprised. He then started shuffling. Then the song stopped, making arcanum to stop as well. Then they started to laugh at what just happened.

Arcanum's P.O.V.

When i noticed the sun was going down, I knew we had to get back to the library. "We should head back to the library, it's getting dark soon", I exclaimed to them. I lowered myself so that they could get on my back. Once they got on, I started to run back to the library. When we reached the library, I lowered myself so they could go to their rooms. However, I realized that they have fallen asleep. It would be rude to wake them up, so I carried them to their room. When I reached their bed, which was made of a clothe and a pillow. I lowered myself while I lowered my right side for them to fall on their bed. I walked out of their room. I rested next to their room, just incase something happened. I would never let anything bad happen to them. I then went into sleep mode, waiting for the next day as well as an adventure to come.

**Well , here you have it. All of you just care about the story, not the author. Please leave some reviews.  
I will update the next chapter when i have the time.  
Good bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter.  
I was doing other chapters and almost forgot about this one  
This Story will not end that fast **

**Please enjoy the chapter **

**I will also be taking request for the next chapter **

**This was originally the 5th chapter, I just pressed the wrong number**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Fight and new allies 

Arcanum's P.O.V. 

I woke the twins up so that we could explore the buildings. Once they were on my back, I ran towards our destination. It took a while before we reached the pace while they jumped off. I told them to look for a few items that might be useful while they stayed close to me incase something happened. As they searched for items, I looked around for anything out of the ordinary. WHile I did this, it seemed that they baskets for placing the items in. When I turned around, I saw a field and a couple of debris. I walked toward the area and saw that it was a cemetery. As I walked further to the center, I saw what looked like a body and had a "5" drawn on its back. It was one of the members of them, so I walked towards, but stopped when I heard a slithering noise. I turned to where it came from and saw nothing. Hearing the noise again, from behind, I turned around and saw what it was. It looked similar to the seamstress, but most of its arms had blades, and it's covering was made out of leather. It screeched and swung its blade at me, which I then roared and strike at his head. Before I could react, it swung all of its arms at me which made me back up. I couldn't fight it by myself, I need help. I headed back outside of the cemetery and towards the twins, which they immediately hopped on my back. "What happened, why was there a screech", 3 asked. "I have found one of your fallen comrades, but is guarded by my own kind", I explained. "Should we get 9 and 7", 4 asked. "Both of you go and get them, I have to go somewhere", I said before they went to find them while I head towards the factory.

9's P.O.V. 

When Arcanum left with the twins for parts, 7 and I sat at the entrance of our home. we simply sat there, enjoying life coming back from the dead before she asked," Do you think the twins will be safe with him". "Of course they'll safe, he wouldn't hurt them", reassuring her. "What are we going to do now", she asked. I was thinking until I had an idea before grabbing her spear. "Hey, give it back", she asked. Before she could react, I ran away with her chasing me. I ran inside, trying to out run her, but she started to catch up and before I knew it, she tackled me and both ended up on each other's sides. She got up and took back the spear before helping me up. "Why did you take my spear", she asked curiously. "You seemed bored, so I did that, hoping you wouldn't be", I answered honestly. "Well, I guessed it worked", she replied while punching me playfully. "Really, cause I couldn't tell", I said. She laughed for a while she took a look at me. We stared at each other before quickly looking away. "We should probably clean this place up", I asked. We started to organize the fallen books, removing debris, and putting the scavenged parts away. "Were done for now, let's take a break", we both sat on a book and relaxed. I glanced towards her before she looked at me, which I looked away. Before I could say anything to her, until I saw the twins running towards 7 and blinking repeatedly. "Hey, what's wrong", she asked while trying to calm them down. It took her a while for her to understand then until she said," Another machine". Once said, they immediately ran towards where it was, wanting us to follow.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It took a while before we reached a place that they were pointing towards. We walked towards the area only to find 5's body being guarded by what looked similar to the seamstress. 7 and I were prepared for what happens next.

Arcanum's P.O.V. 

I searched around the factory to make something to aid 9 and 7 if they were going to fight the machine. I found several seeker drones, a skeleton of a feline, and a spider bot. I began to fix the seeker drones and the spider bot as well as upgrading. It took a while before they were finally back on, but had free will. I told the seeker drones to look for parts while the spider bot assisted me. The seekers dropped off parts while I started to build a copy of myself while spider bot began to weld parts. As the seekers continued to drop off parts, I continued to build the body. Once the body was finished, I removed the cat skull from its body into the new one. For the final touches, the spider bot embedded designs into the skull before I brought it to life. The body started to twitch before moving and getting up on its legs. I could finally defeat the seamstress , but with help. I gave a roar before I ran towards the cemetery, followed by them.

3's P.O.V. 

My sister and I watched as they battled the machine for 5's body. They tried at every chance to retrieve his body. They tried to distract it, but failed immensely. "Sister, we have to do something, we can't just watch as they get hurt", I said. She looked at them for a while until she suggested," While they fight the machine, you can drag the body back over here quickly". I gave a nod before looking back to the battle. Then machine turned its back away from the body, giving me a chance to grab the body. I ran towards it and was about to bring it back until the machine tossed them away and turned around to face me. I back away as it was getting closer. I was backed up against a corner, no chance of escape. I looked around as I saw 7 was running towards it, but was knocked away by its tail. It gave a screech before raising its tail. I saw my sister running towards me, but was stopped by 7. I know what was going to happen next, so I braced myself for the blow. Before it could strike at me, I heard a roar, making the machine turn around to where it came from. Arcanum returned and started to charge at it. It was about to make its way towards him when he ripped one of its arms off. He then picked me up by the hood and ran towards 7, dropping me off before running back to the machine. Once he returned, it was about to strike when four harpoons penetrated its side. I looked up and seeker drones moving opposite directions, making it stay in place. He then started to rip all of its limbs off, leaving the head. Then there was another roar, but it didn't come from him, so I turned around to see one similar to him, but slender. Running towards the enemy and with one strike, it was headless. I ran towards him and hugged his leg before asking," Thank you, but whose that". "It's similar to me, just different", he stated. It then walked over to him before nuzzling his shoulder. "It also has a female mind", he pointed out while she started to purr. If I could laugh, it would've been right now. I saw 9 making his towards Arcanum while 7 walked towards me. "Thank goodness your okay", she said before giving me a hug. She stopped and towards 5's body before asking Arcanum," Why do want the body". "Because I found a way to bring him back, all of them back", he replied, making all of us surprised. "We should head back to the library, its getting dark", 9 said. Arcanum picked him up before we started to walk back home, followed by his allies.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading, sorry it took me a long time to update this chapter. I would never let this chapter stop that easily.  
Please leave some reviews, it would be thankful of you. **

**See you next time**


End file.
